Jamás te olvidaré
by Tasha Turner
Summary: 2 meses después d la destrucción de la Ciudadela, Isabel tiene 1 sueño q s repetirá durant las noxes siguientes. Matt tiene una teoría al respecto, q d ser cierta cambiaría x completo el destino de Ethan, sumido en una depresion dsd la muerte de Rochelle
1. Conclusiones

_**Nota de la autora: **Holaaaaa!!! Y, por fin, después de mucho tiempo aquí vengo con una historia que, pro primera vez, no es de Harry Potter, jejejeje. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre los Guardianes del Tiempo, porque me encantaba la serie y por lo que ví se han escrito pocos fics sobre ella. Y bueno, aquí llega otro más y espero que poco a poco vayan saliendo más fics ;). Aunque es un poco cortita (en principio tengo pensado hacer solamente 3 partes) espero que les guste de todas maneras, ya que trata sobre mi pareja favorita Ethan & Rochelle . me encantan!!. En fin, espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo y me dejéis algún review que otro (está muy fácil, al final del todo donde pone 'submit review' le dais al botón de 'OK' y con este simple gesto hacéis feliz a esta humilde autora :D). Muchos besos y espero que os guste, DEWWWW._

**Capítulo 1. Conclusiones**

_En medio de una plana extensión de fina hierba, al borde de un pequeño precipicio, con los rayos del sol bañando la superficie de la tierra con infinita claridad, dos personas se encuentran, dos figuras solitarias, la una junto a la otra. En un instante, los dos se abrazan con ternura, fundidos en un único ser._

_El muchacho rodea con sus brazos la cintura de su compañera, de manera protectora, deseando permanecer en aquella posición, que el tiempo se detenga, para poder quedarse para siempre junto a ella._

_Sin embargo, apenas en cuestión de segundos, esta bella imagen de amor y felicidad se ve enturbiada por la presencia de una sombra. _

_Un deje de inquietud inunda el lugar, mientras los ojos verdes de la muchacha lo examinan en profundidad, como si estuviesen buscando algo, alguna señal de peligro en el ambiente que era perfectamente capaz de percibir. _

_Una expresión de miedo aparece en el rostro de la muchacha que comienza a buscar con más ahínco, desesperada, la posición de aquel hombre que había logrado identificar, escondido en algún punto situado entre la basta extensión de árboles._

_El joven se vuelve hacia ella, confuso e inquieto por su reacción y la sostiene con más fuerza entre sus brazos._

_-Rochelle¿qué sucede?_

_En ese momento, un ligero silbido recorre la distancia que se interpone entre el cazador y sus presas, y con una asombrosa rapidez y decisión, la muchacha se zafa del abrazo del joven y se interpone con un salto entre este y la flecha que se dirige directamente hacia su pecho._

_Cuando la flecha envenenada la atraviesa con fuerza, clavándose profundamente en su corazón, la muchacha cae hacia atrás._

_Antes de que toque el suelo, el joven la sujeta por la espalda y la sostiene en sus brazos._

_-¡Rochelle!- su compañero contempla la flecha clavada en el pecho de ella, horrorizado, y la mira con ojos desorbitados- ¡Rochelle!._

_Los ojos verdes de la muchacha sonríen mientras extiende con dificultad los brazos, tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su amado, hasta que sus manos acarician tiernamente sus mejillas, con infinita dulzura._

_-A salvo. Estás a salvo- susurra sonriendo aliviada._

_Él sacude la cabeza, desesperado, mientras unas lágrimas de tristeza escapan de entre sus párpados. Balbucea y solloza desolado, sin saber qué hacer._

_La muchacha recorre sus mejillas con los dedos, tratando de secarle las lágrimas, pero en un instante flaquean y sus brazos caen hacia los lados, ya sin fuerzas._

_La luz de sus ojos se extingue lentamente y los latidos de su corazón comienzan a detenerse poco a poco, sin remedio._

_Cuando sus ojos se cierran, esbozando una última sonrisa, el muchacho sacude fuertemente la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza, sollozando y chillando, roto por el dolor y la pena._

_-¡Noooooo!._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabel despertó sobresaltada incorporándose rápidamente en la cama, con un chillido de angustia.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras en su pecho comenzaba a acumularse una sensación de dolor y tristeza y el sudor recorría su frente donde unas gotas resbalaban lentamente a través de sus sienes, hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

La muchacha se encogió, agarrando sus piernas por debajo del edredón y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Lentamente, su ritmo cardíaco consiguió estabilizarse y aquella horrible sensación se desprendió de su pecho.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en su habitación. Las cortinas ondeaban mecidas por la brisa cálida que penetraba a través de la ventana del dormitorio, ligeramente entreabierta. La persiana estaba subida y apenas podía distinguirse una fina claridad en el ambiente.

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban el paisaje tras la ventana. Aún era de noche.

Isabel apartó bruscamente el edredón y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Encendió la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y agarró el despertador.

Las manecillas apenas marcaban las 4 de la madrugada.

Entonces, de improviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito.

Un joven alto y delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones entró en la habitación y se acercó hacia ella con expresión preocupada. Era su hermano Matt.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Isabel?- preguntó plantándose de rodillas en el suelo, frente a ella, y agarrando con firmeza las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas.

Isabel asintió débilmente, sin mirar a su hermano.

Matt levantó un brazo y cogió a su hermana por la barbilla, examinando su rostro.

-Estás muy pálida¿seguro que estás bien?.

Isabel se zafó de su mano apartando la cara y le habló ya más tranquila.

-No es nada, Matt- susurró intentando calmarle, cómo cada vez que su hermano se portaba de manera tan protectora con ella- Sólo ha sido un sueño.

-Más bien una pesadilla diría yo- dijo preocupado- ¿Por qué gritabas?.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada.

-Sólo he gritado al despertarme.

Matt negó con la cabeza, muy serio.

-Te movías mucho y hablabas y te quejabas en sueños- explicó- te llevo escuchando desde hace un rato.

Isabel desvió la mirada, incómoda.

-¿Has soñado con lo mismo otra vez?.

Volvió a mirarlo y supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Ya había tenido ese sueño otras veces, desde hacía ya dos semanas, y había hablado hacía poco con su hermano sobre eso.

Ella asintió tristemente.

Matt se llevó una mano a la barbilla y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Se está repitiendo mucho- murmuró desconfiado- es demasiado raro...

Isabel tragó saliva nerviosa.

-Es cierto que me afectó mucho lo de Rochelle, sobre todo por Ethan, y por no haber podido ayudarla- añadió cabizbaja- pero soñar con el momento de su muerte cada noche que, es demasiado extraño e inquietante.

Matt la miró un momento y continuó pensativo, fijando la vista en el colchón, sin mirarlo en realidad.

-¿Qué crees que significa, Matt?- preguntó intranquila- ¿por qué tengo esta misma pesadilla siempre?.

Matt fijó la vista en ella con rostro serio.

-Tal vez no sea una pesadilla- murmuró dubitativo.

Isabel lo observó extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Si no es una pesadilla entonces qué?.

Su hermano siguió mirándola con gravedad, sin atreverse a decirle lo que rondaba hacía ya tiempo por su cabeza, desde que ella le había contado lo del sueño unos días atrás.

Isabel lo apremió impaciente.

-¡Matt!.

El muchacho se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Bueno, es una tontería porque.. es algo que ya ha sucedido y, por tanto, no es muy probable que sea, pero existe una posibilidad- balbuceó Matt dudoso.

Isabel torció el gesto impacientándose más aún.

-Ve al grano, Matt¿Qué intentas decir con eso?.

-Que puede que sea una visión- añadió no muy convencido.

Isabel lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- exclamó inquieta- Las únicas veces en las que sucedió algo parecido fueron cuando...

-Cuando Sera trataba de comunicarse con Ethan a través de ti- añadió Matt terminando la frase por ella.

Isabel se quedó mirándola boquiabierta.

-¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!- exclamó confundida, pero ante la expresión que le dirigía su hermano, intentó pensar en lo que le había dicho, hasta que finalmente su expresión de torno de sorpresa y miró al muchacho, atónita- Un momento¿me estás diciendo que crees que el alma de Rochelle está tratando de comunicarse con Ethan a través de mi?.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser...

Isabel negó con la cabeza, de manera tajante.

-¡Es imposible, Matt!- exclamó Isabel convencida- Rochelle está muerta.

-Sera también lo estaba y su alma acabó vagando sin rumbo en la pirámide, en aquella isla¿no te acuerdas?- dijo Matt seriamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero... Marduke la llevó ahí, es lógico que su alma no descansara en paz hasta que la sacamos de allí.

Matt asintió con la cabeza.

Sabía que Isabel llevaba la razón pero... sentía que algo se les escapaba. Rápidamente por su cabeza comenzó a rondar una idea, una absurda e inexplicable idea que, aunque sin ser sólida, explicaba aquella extraña teoría.

-Sí, pero Isabel, no somos conscientes del camino que recorren las almas de los muertos para llegar hasta su descanso eterno- explicó rápidamente repitiendo cada palabra que iba pasando una y otra vez por su mente- Sabemos que morimos pero no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que ocurre entre el instante en que fallecemos hasta que se supone que ascendemos hasta el cielo¿comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?.

La muchacha parpadeó confundida.

-¿Lo que intentas decirme es que el alma de Rochelle no llegó hasta el cielo y se perdió en el camino por alguna extraña razón?.

Matt asintió avergonzado.

-Bueno, tal y como lo has dicho parece una teoría absurda pero, piénsalo bien, Isabel, lo que hizo Marduke con Sera demuestra que se puede cambiar ese destino, que pueden pasar muchas cosas desde el instante en que morimos hasta que llegamos al cielo o todo puede seguir su curso normal, pero no existe ninguna razón por la que un alma no pudiera perderse por el camino o ignorar a la luz que la guía, no lo sabemos con seguridad pero tampoco es imposible que pueda ocurrir¿entiendes?- Matt sonrió complacido- Nada es imposible y eso lo he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que pasamos en la Guardia.

Isabel asintió comprendiendo adónde quería llegar su hermano, pero seguía frunciendo el ceño, sin estar muy convencida de ello.

-Te aferras a un clavo ardiendo, Matt- razonó la muchacha- Y además es una teoría absurda que no podemos demostrar.

Matt examinó un momento lo último que había dicho su hermana y de repente se le ocurrió algo.

-Quizá si podamos demostrarlo...

Isabel lo miró entre divertida e impresionada.

-Estás extrañamente ingenioso esta noche, Matt¿a qué se debe?- añadió burlona.

Matt le dirigió una mirada muy seria.

-¡Vamos, Isabel¡Podría ser!.

-¡Pero es absurdo, Matt!- exclamó sulfurada- Es cómo lo que dicen las películas de que los fantasmas son espíritus de las personas que han muerto y tienen aún asuntos que resolver... ¡Pero sólo son películas¡Es ficción!.

Matt la fulminó con la mirada, receloso.

-Isabel, creía que con todo lo que has experimentado en la Guardia durante estos años estarías más receptiva- su hermana le dirigió una mirada furiosa mientras hablaba- También pensábamos antes de entrar en la Guardia que la magia y los viajes en el tiempo no existían y sin embargo míranos, yo soy un inmortal y tú tienes el poder de curación¿Qué me dices a eso, hermanita?.

Isabel no pudo añadir nada más a eso. Se llevó una mano a los labios, entreabriéndolos ligeramente, y volvió a pensar en ello, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Matt sonrió complacido.

-Pero, pero es... es imposible...

Matt la agarró fuertemente de las manos y la miró con dulzura.

-Vamos, Isabel- intentó convencerla- Tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad de salvar a Ethan y que vuelva a ser el de antes.

Isabel miró a su hermano tristemente.

No veía motivo alguno por el que Ethan volviera a ser el mismo si supiera que el alma de Rochelle podría no haber alcanzado el cielo y siguiera intentando comunicarse con ellos.

Desde luego, si fuera ella, trataría por todos los medios de buscar el alma de Rochelle y resucitarla y eso lo podría perjudicar demasiado a su amigo.

Sin embargo, Isabel recordó en aquel momento la situación de la madre de Ethan hacía sólo unos meses, cuando no paraba de tener pesadillas sobre su hija Sera, que al final resultó que eran en realidad mensajes que la muchacha intentaba transmitirles para que acudieran a salvarla del infierno en que se hallaba sumida. Recordó que cuando por fin lograron rescatar el alma de Sera, la madre de Ethan pudo por fin encontrar la calma y la serenidad que tanto deseaba.

Aquel pensamiento la ayudó a decidirse finalmente, y se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo podemos demostrar que no nos equivocamos y toda esa locura resulta ser cierta?.

Matt esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Sólo podemos esperar a que Rochelle nos conduzca hasta donde se encuentra.

Isabel se cruzó de brazos molesta, aquella idea no la había convencido demasiado.

-Y mientras esperamos a que la supuesta alma de Rochelle que se ha perdido en el camino se manifieste¿qué hacemos?- preguntó escéptica.

Matt la miró, decidido y respondió:

-Ir a ver a Ethan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo**


	2. Desesperanza

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Eiiiii_ _Feliz navidad!!! Con algo de retraso claro... jejejeje. Ufff siento haber tardado un poquito en subir el capi, ya sabéis que esto siempre suele tardar un poco, pero al final nunca fallo¿verdad? ;). Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, y espero que os guste. La siguiente parte será la última y definitiva, no pienso alargarlo más, pero la idea me gusta bastante y espero que a vosotros también. Disfrutad con la lectura y dejad comentarios xfis!!. Ah!, y por supuesto, también contestaré a los que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo, no creáis que se me ha olvidado :P. Muchísimas gracias a todos ellos y espero que quedéis satisfechos con este nuevo capítulo. Besitos!!!._

_Maraclarita:_ _Hola!, muchas gracias por leer el fic , me alegro de que te hayas pasado a leerlo. ¿A que si?, si es que Rochelle y Ethan son la mejor pareja, los adoro!!! . jejejeje. ¿Criticar?, por supuesto que puedes!, es más, me gustaría que lo hicieras, por favor, siempre se aprende de los errores, así que adelante con la crítica constructiva, pero si es una crítica buena también se acepta eh:D también me halagaría, jajajaja. Muchos besitos y espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Dewwww._

_Marata-fm:_ _Muchas gracias marata:D, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Si la verdad es que hay muy pocos reviews de los Guardianes del Tiempo, por eso se me ocurría escribir algo, por poca cosa que fuera , es que con lo bonita que es la historia se le debería hacer algo más de justicia¿no?. Así que ánimo a todos los que quieran escribir algo sobre ella. Besitos wapa, espero que te guste el capítulo y me des de nuevo tu opinión. Xau!._

_Nimue-Tarrazo:_ _Hola wapa!, ejem... no preguntabas por tu peliazul?, jajajaja creo que en este capi te llevarás una grata sorpresa :P. Uhmmm en cuanto a eso de que Rochelle realmente está viva... es un poco difícil, pero ya se verá, todo puede ser... Yo no adelanto nada jejejeje. Sólo espero que te guste el capi y que te de nuevas pistas sobre lo que va a ocurrir, ya tengo pensado el final y, sinceramente, me gusta bastante, espero que compartáis mi opinión. Muchos besitos y deja review pronto ok?. Dewwwww._

_**Capítulo 2. Desesperanza**_

Eran ya casi las 11 y media de la mañana de ese mismo día cuando Isabel fue a ver a Ethan.

Era un día frío y lluvioso. En el cielo se extendía un oscuro manto de nubarrones que apenas dejaba pasar un rastro de claridad sobre el ambiente. Las gotas de lluvia eran finas y caían a borbotones, inundando las calles de la ciudad, cómo la mayoría de las veces que llovía en Angel Falls.

El viento soplaba con furia, gélido e implacable, y penetraba a través del abrigo de la muchacha, que temblaba ligeramente sujetándolo con una mano, intentando protegerse, mientras con la otra portaba un paraguas negro que vibraba violentamente resistiéndose ante aquel borrasca fría e intensa.

A pesar de que Matt había insistido en acompañarla, Isabel se había negado en redondo. Sabía que le costaría bastante que Ethan la recibiera y poder hablar con él, cuanto más si Matt iba con ella. El muchacho no había insistido ante esta afirmación pero a cambio Isabel debía avisarle y contarle todos y cada uno de los detalles de su encuentro con Ethan después de verlo.

Isabel se aproximó a guarecerse bajo el portal de la casa de su amigo y cerró con brusquedad el paraguas, dejándolo apoyado contra la pared, sobre el suelo del porche, bajo una de las ventanas.

La muchacha se situó frente a la puerta de entrada y llamó al timbre dos veces. Escuchó unos pasos al otro lado y esperó. Entonces la puerta se abrió rápidamente y, en el umbral, apareció la figura de una mujer, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Al verla, la mujer sonrió. Era la madre de Ethan, Laura Roberts.

-¡Isabel¡Qué alegría verte!- exclamó saludándola alegre.

-Buenos días, señora Roberts- susurró Isabel sonriente abrochándose aún más el abrigo para protegerse del horrible frío.

La mujer pareció percatarse de aquel gesto, pues abrió un poco más la puerta, invitándola a pasar.

-Oh, perdona pasa¡Estarás helada!- dijo preocupada.

-Gracias- murmuró Isabel entrando al recibidor y sonriendo reconfortada al notar la suave brisa caliente que llegaba desde el interior.

La madre de Ethan la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y lo colocó en un perchero junto a la puerta, después se volvió hacia ella.

-No te quedes ahí, mujer, pasa al comedor, te prepararé algo caliente¿Quieres?- le ofreció amablemente señalándole la puerta que daba al salón, desde donde procedía el suave murmullo del televisor y podía observarse claramente el leve tintineo de las llamas asomando a través de la chimenea.

Isabel estuvo tentada de aceptar su oferta y calentarse las manos al fuego, pero pensó que era mejor buscar directamente a su amigo, pues seguramente él no saldría a recibirla.

Así que, esbozando una sonrisa de gratitud, negó con la cabeza mientras decía:

-No se moleste, no es necesario- dijo amablemente procurando no ser demasiado brusca al rechazar su invitación- He venido a ver a Ethan.

Como cada vez que le mencionaban a su hijo, el semblante sonriente de la señora Roberts se tornó de pronto triste y preocupado.

Isabel lo notó y bajó la cabeza lánguidamente.

-La verdad es que ahora no se encuentra muy bien, ya sabes...- susurró la mujer no muy convencida- no está pasando por un buen momento.

Isabel asintió, comprensiva, sin embargo alzó la vista, rogándole con la mirada.

-Por favor, señora Roberts, necesito ver a Ethan. Es muy importante que hable con él ahora.

Ella la miró entonces alarmada y murmuró rápidamente:

-¿Qué ocurre¿Ha pasado algo grave, Isabel?.

La muchacha la observó dubitativa, pero finalmente levantó los brazos en un gesto tranquilizador y sonrió.

-No se preocupe, es algo que tengo que contarle, para tratar de ayudarle- explicó mientras el semblante de la mujer se tornaba serio y triste de nuevo- no es nada grave.

La madre de Ethan asintió comprendiendo y añadió:

-Todo el que quiera ayudar a mi hijo siempre será bien recibido aquí, ya lo sabes Isabel, y no voy a impedirte que trates de hacerlo- le confesó consternada- puedes pasar pero... no creo que él se deje ayudar fácilmente, ya sabes cómo es...

Isabel torció el gesto entristecida y se quedó callada unos instantes, observando detenidamente el rostro de la mujer. A simple vista no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que se fijaba podía ver claramente en sus ojos claros, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, la tristeza y la desolación que los invadían y, alrededor de los ojos, unas ojeras profundas y marcadas, como si llevase varias noches sin dormir, y que contrastaban notablemente con su pálido rostro.

Tal y como había sospechado, Laura Roberts había logrado finalmente, después de que Sera pudiera descansar en paz, el sufrimiento por su muerte, sin embargo, había algo que seguía atormentándola e Isabel supo entonces que ella jamás estaría tranquila hasta que Ethan volviera a ser el de antes.

-Lo intentaré, se lo prometo- murmuró decidida.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de tristeza, la señora Roberts la condujo por el pasillo de entrada directamente hacia una puerta que se hallaba al fondo, firmemente cerrada.

Cuando hubieron llegado, Isabel se plantó frente a la puerta y miró hacia la mujer, la cual se daba la vuelta en ese momento, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos.

-Que tengas suerte, Isabel - susurró alejándose de ella, sin mirarla.

La muchacha la vio caminar por el pasillo hasta que entró por una puerta situada a la izquierda y desapareció cerrando tras de si.

Entonces, Isabel se volvió de nuevo, encarándose frente a la puerta y levantó una mano lentamente. Dudó unos instantes antes de llamar dando unos suaves golpes en la madera y lo llamó:

-Ethan, soy yo, Isabel¿puedo pasar?.

Cómo respuesta obtuvo el más absoluto y rotundo silencio, roto por el sonido de los muelles de una cama y un pestillo.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Isabel echó un vistazo al interior, a través del resquicio que se había abierto. Se fijó en que la habitación se encontraba en penumbra. El único rastro de claridez procedía de los agujeros de una persiana cerrada.

La muchacha posó la mano sobre el pomo y la abrió un poco más, produciendo un ligero chirrido que rompió suavemente aquel inquietante silencio que se extendía por el ambiente. Entró decidida y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo a mirar hacia el interior se topó de bruces con una sobrecogedora escena, para la que, sin duda, no estaba preparada.

Se encontró cara a cara con una figura que no era la de su amigo, pero que, en cambio, conocía muy bien.

Era una mujer. Estaba sentada en una cama que había frente a la puerta, pero no la miraba a ella. El cabello azabache le caía en forma de cascada por la espalda y sus ojos verdes miraban hacia su lado, con infinita ternura, hacia un muchacho descansaba plácidamente agarrando la almohada con fuerza. Era Ethan.

Isabel se llevó una mano a la cara, abriendo la boca ligeramente, atónita, mientras contemplaba la figura de Rochelle, la cual no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, al igual que ella no había notado que Ethan la miraba impasible, tumbado sobre la cama, desde que ella había entrado.

Sólo la voz de su amigo, apenas un leve susurro, logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento:

-No te asustes, es sólo una ilusión.

Isabel reaccionó entonces y miró a su amigo, el cual continuaba mirándola seriamente.

-Ethan¿Que...?- logró decir sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo, pero Ethan la interrumpió alzando la mano y señalando hacia la figura de Rochelle.

Esta se había levantado de la cama y se deslizaba suavemente hacia la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella, al otro lado, traspasando la cama y varios objetos que se habían interpuesto en su camino.

Isabel suspiró desolada y volvió a mirar a Ethan.

El muchacho se incorporó y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, con el rostro serio y sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella lo miró preocupada, sin saber si acercarse o no. Le incomodaba la forma en que su amigo la miraba, sus ojos eran más fríos de lo habitual, y la contemplaba también frío y sereno. Ethan pareció darse cuenta porque inmediatamente esbozó una pícara media sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que la había hechizado durante su primer año en la Guardia, y le habló con un tono dulce y amable:

-No esperaba que vinieras, si lo hubiera sabido, bueno...- se miró la camisa del pijama y sonrió azorado- me habría puesto otra cosa y habría salido a recibirte.

Isabel frunció el ceño, dubitativa. Sabía que no estaba siendo sincero, pero prefirió no decirle nada. Sonrió algo más tranquila, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de Rochelle, que contemplaba fijamente el paisaje a través de la ventana.

-Siéntate- le ofreció Ethan posando una mano sobre el colchón, a su lado, el mismo sitio en el que momentos antes había estado sentada Rochelle.

Isabel se acercó lentamente, dubitativa, y se sentó sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué es eso, Ethan¿Qué...?- preguntó confundida mirando a Rochelle y después a su amigo.

Ethan la miró, consternado. Ella pudo percibir entonces un fugaz brillo de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos y en sus palabras cuando se volvió a mirar a Rochelle mientras respondía a la pregunta de su amiga:

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerla desaparecer...- susurró alicaído- lo he intentado todo, pero... no se va...

-Pero lo estás haciendo tú, es una de tus ilusiones- razonó Isabel- quiero decir, tú deberías poder hacerla desaparecer¿no es así?.

-Debería...- susurró afligido sin mirarla todavía.

Isabel se quedó callada, mirando compasiva a su amigo. Mientras tanto, la ilusión de Ethan se había vuelto y caminaba lentamente hacia el escritorio, observando fijamente cada uno de los volúmenes que reposaban sobre él.

La muchacha la contempló una vez más, entristecida, y acto seguido, apoyó una mano sobre la de su amigo, la que se encontraba más cerca apoyada en el colchón a su lado.

Sin embargo, como en un acto reflejo, Ethan la rechazó y siguió cabizbajo.

Isabel se acercó aún más a él, preocupada.

-Matt y Neriah te mandan recuerdos- dijo intentando llamar su atención- Están deseando verte.

Ethan no se inmutó. Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Matt está enfrascado en la reconstrucción de la Ciudadela y... bueno, Neriah está ayudándole- prosiguió decidida- ¡Ah! Y Arkarian también está con ellos. Pregunta mucho por ti y dice que en cuánto pueda vendrá a verte. Ahora se lleva algo mejor con Matt, si ves al principio cómo se peleaban...

Isabel calló, pues Ethan clavó de repente la mirada en ella. La muchacha devolvió la mirada a aquellos ojos azules, apenas dos pozos profundos, vacíos y sin fondo.

-No hace falta que hagas eso- susurró Ethan tranquilamente.

Isabel lo miró frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Hacer qué?.

Ethan sonrió fugazmente y, para sorpresa de ella, le cogió la mano dulcemente, la mano que instantes antes había rechazado, mientras decía.

-Intentar distraerme para evitar que me entristezca. Te conozco, Isabel. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Isabel lo miró con nostalgia, reconociendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su amigo a través de aquella mirada de profunda pena y desdicha, un muchacho que jamás dejaría que nadie se preocupara o sufriera por él. Así era Ethan.

Pero, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse callada esa vez.

-Y yo también te conozco a ti, Ethan- repuso tajante- Y sé que no estás bien, que te encierras aquí en tu cuarto lejos de los demás, para no preocupar a nadie, pero lo único que consigues es que cada vez todos los que te queremos nos preocupemos más aún por ti.

-No estoy encerrado- se quejó Ethan soltándole la mano, molesto- No me encuentro bien hoy, eso es todo.

Isabel lo miró duramente.

-Ethan, sólo mírate y mira a tu alrededor- le señaló la figura de Rochelle que se encontraba sentada en esos momentos sobre la mesa del escritorio, mirando tranquilamente hacia ellos- Eso está provocado por tu subconsciente... Sabes que no estás bien, y es lógico, pero encerrándote aquí no consigues nada... Sólo mortificarte.

Ethan apartó la mirada y apretó los labios en un gesto de rabia. La muchacha advirtió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y que parpadeaba continuamente, intentando retenerlas. Su gesto se ablandó.

-Todos queremos que te unas de nuevo a la Guardia, que nos ayudes a reconstruir la Ciudadela, que vengas con nosotros a clase, estar cómo estábamos antes...- susurró tristemente, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estómago- Por eso tienes que salir de estas cuatro paredes, tienes que volver al colegio... Volver con nosotros.

De repente, Ethan alzó la mirada, e Isabel lo miró esperando ver decisión en sus ojos, lo único que encontró fue más pena y tristeza y un ligero brillo de rabia reflejado en sus negras pupilas.

-Volver, que fácil te sonará a ti esa palabra...- murmuró con desprecio- A ti, que tienes una vida perfecta, que sigues yendo al colegio, que tienes a tu madre y a tu hermano y que vivirás miles de años con la que es tu alma gemela, con el amor de tu vida.

-Tú también tienes una madre y un padre que te quieren, y amigos que esperan que vuelvas, Ethan- susurró intentando convencerle, mirándole tristemente en contraste con la fría y dura mirada de él- No estás sólo.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Isabel!, sabes lo que te depara el futuro, tu vida será larga y perfecta, y serás feliz- exclamó furioso- Pero yo no volveré a ser feliz, no volveré a tener un sólo sentimiento de felicidad que se iguale al que tuve con ella¡no lo tendré jamás!.

-Eso tú no lo sabes...

-¡Claro que lo sé!- Ethan se levantó de la cama bruscamente por el otro lado y caminó lejos de ella, colocándose de espaldas, junto a la ventana- Lo sé, ella era mi alma gemela... Era la única que podía hacerme feliz, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a su lado, al igual que ocurrió con Sera, sólo pude disfrutar de un rato de felicidad a su lado, algo efímero que concluyó aquella misma tarde... porque fui un cobarde, porque preferí odiarla durante años¡tú no sabes cómo me siento, Isabel¡Y no lo sabrás nunca!.

Ethan se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sollozó ligeramente.

Conmovida, Isabel se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia él, colocándose a su espalda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No fue culpa tuya...- susurró.

-¡Demonios¡Claro que fue mi culpa¡Trató de salvarme!- sollozó furioso volviéndose hacia ella.

-¡Fue decisión suya!- sollozó a su vez Isabel, mirándolo tristemente.

-¡Maldita sea, Isabel!- gritó cogiéndola de los hombros y zarandeándola bruscamente- No digas que fue decisión suya¡ese lunático de Marduke no le dio ninguna opción¡¿Me oyes¡no le dejó ninguna alternativa!.

Isabel soportó como pudo hasta que Ethan se calmó un poco y la soltó. Permaneció temblando unos instantes, asustada por la reacción de su amigo, pero éste parecía avergonzado y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, sollozando levemente.

-Lo hizo porque quería que vivieras, Ethan, porque te amaba profundamente y deseaba que estuvieras bien, porque todavía te quedaba mucho por vivir¡lo sé!- murmuró decidida- Por eso me cuesta tanto verte aquí encerrado, desaprovechando la vida que ella intercambió por la suya, sin darle importancia al sacrificio que hizo...

-¡Cállate!- gritó a pleno pulmón el muchacho.

-Ethan, por favor... hazme caso, déjame ayudarte...

-¡No quiero tu ayuda¡no quiero nada¡quiero que me dejes tranquilo!- espetó furioso, volviéndose hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Vete¡no te quiero aquí¡Vete!.

Isabel sostuvo su mirada unos momentos, desafiante, hasta que, finalmente, retrocedió unos pasos y salió precipitadamente de allí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cerrando la puerta de un porrazo.

Cuando se marchó, un silencio inquietante volvió a invadir la habitación.

Ethan respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, enfocó la vista hacia la figura de su ilusión. Una Rochelle que lo observaba dulcemente con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le habían fascinado.

Su corazón su encogió de nuevo simplemente al contemplarla.

-¿Por qué no te marchas?, desaparece, por favor, desaparece- susurró lacónico, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

Después retrocedió unos pasos hasta la pared y, acto seguido, se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo de rodillas, sollozando y llorando amargamente, desconsolado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No sabes cómo me miró, ni lo que me dijo, Arkarian...- susurró Isabel mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban lentamente a través de sus mejillas- Tan sólo quería ayudarle y él me gritó, fue horrible...

Se encontraba en las cuevas de Arkarian, en las montañas de Angel falls, donde se encontraba él, recluido allí desde que la Ciudadela fue destruida, haciendo más y más planes para poder restaurarla de nuevo.

Después de la visita de Isabel a casa de Ethan, la muchacha había ido hacia allí a buscar a Arkarian, la única persona a la que le apetecía ver y hablar después de aquello. Necesitaba que él la abrazase... A menudo sentía que junto a él nada sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Él se encontraba sentado en un taburete, junto a ella, y la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, acariciando con ternura su espalda.

El joven plantó un suave beso en la frente de Isabel y la miró a los ojos con tristeza.

-Imaginaba que ocurriría algo así, pero aún yo...- sollozó Isabel intentando retener las lágrimas.

Arkarian rodeó su rostro con las manos y, posando sus pulgares sobre los párpados de la chica, le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Isabel se estremeció ligeramente y cerró los ojos, un poco más calmada. Al abrirlos se encontró con sus ojos color violeta que la miraban con una mezcla de cariño y consuelo.

-Siento que te tratara así, Isabel- susurró con semblante serio y preocupado.

La muchacha le abrazó de nuevo, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, un poco más aliviada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Arkarian?, tengo que ayudarlo...- murmuró afligida.

El joven suspiró.

-Quieres ayudarlo todavía, aunque te haya tratado así. No le culpas¿verdad?.

-Claro que no. No es él mismo...

Arkarian sonrió tristemente.

-Entiendo cómo se siente Ethan. Imagino el dolor tan insoportable de perder a las persona que has amado durante tanto tiempo, a tu alma gemela- murmuró contemplándola detenidamente y acariciando su larga cabellera rubia con ternura.

Isabel alzó el rostro y lo miró, conmovida.

-Sabes que no me perderás.

-Lo sé. Pero puedo entender a Ethan. Sé cómo se siente. No creo que puedas hacer por él mucho más. Simplemente permanece a su lado, no permitas que crea que está sólo, Isabel. Con el tiempo él se recuperará.

Isabel esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió indecisa.

-Pero él no me quiere a su lado, Arkarian.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No deberías tomarte tan en serio lo que te ha dicho- le aconsejó- Él te necesita a su lado, sólo que no está en condiciones de darse cuenta ni de pedirte que lo hagas, por eso debes ser tú quién esté cerca de él. En realidad todos deberíamos estarlo en estos momentos.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo?- preguntó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Sí, pensaba hacerlo de todas formas antes de que vinieras, ahora que los planes para reconstruir la ciudadela parece que están funcionando.

Isabel lo contempló dubitativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Arkarian intuyendo su desconcierto.

La muchacha se separó despacio de él y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas, sentada sobre el taburete.

-No lo entiendo, Arkarian¿por qué reconstruir la Ciudadela ahora que los inmortales se han ido¿qué conseguimos con ello?.

El joven la contempló extrañado.

-¿No creerás que Lathenia era la única amenaza que existía en nuestro mundo verdad?.

Isabel torció el gesto, confusa y temerosa. ¿A qué se refería Arkarian¿Acaso alguien había pasado a ocupar el puesto de Lathenia y la amenaza no se había disipado por completo como ellos creían?.

-¿Quieres decir que... que hay más gente que puede poner en peligro el curso de la historia y la existencia de la Guardia¿es eso?.

-Bueno, yo no lo describiría de esa manera- explicó Arkarian- Es algo que podría ocurrir pero... No me refería a eso en especial, de momento eso no supone una amenaza, pero debemos estar preparados, por si acaso. Pero hay algo más.

-¿El qué?.

El joven sonrió ante la mirada curiosa que ella le dirigía y comenzó a explicarse:

-No es el pasado lo que me preocupa, Isabel, si no el futuro. Sabes lo inestables que son los seres humanos, todas las desgracias que ocurren día a día a nuestro alrededor, sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo. Sin embargo, cada día nace una nueva persona, un nuevo elegido, con unos dones privilegiados, como vosotros. Unos dones que pueden servir para algo, aunque sea, una pequeña esperanza para que algún día las cosas mejoren.

Isabel comenzó de pronto a entender.

-Lo que quieres decir es que, aunque en un futuro no surjan más problemas con la historia, podemos instruir a esos individuos a que puedan desarrollar sus dones, y que sin la ciudadela no podríamos hacerlo¿no es así?.

Arkarian asintió complacido.

Isabel por el contrario frunció aún más el entrecejo, pensativa.

-No sé, Arkarian, la verdad es que el concepto de superhéroe no pega mucho conmigo.

Arkarian soltó una breve carcajada.

-Creo que ves demasiadas películas, Isabel- afirmó divertido, la muchacha lo miró ofendida- Cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera con los poderes que se le otorgan. Tú, por ejemplo, puedes salvar miles de vidas si te lo propones con tu don para la curación¿comprendes?-añadió.

La muchacha asintió sonriente.

-Pero también puede que algunas de esas personas utilicen sus dones para todo lo contrario, para crear el caos en el mundo¿eso no sería peor?- replicó Isabel preocupada.

-Por eso mismo¿que prefieres¿tener a unos individuos por ahí que no controlen sus poderes y no sepan cómo usarlos y lo hagan sólo en su propio beneficio o instruirlos en la ciudadela y otorgarles los dones a quién creemos que de verdad lo merece?.

-Bueno, supongo que prefiero lo segundo- admitió.

Arkarian sonrió decidido.

-Por eso... Necesitamos más que nunca a Ethan- concluyó.

Isabel lo miró de acuerdo con él.

-Si mañana vas a verle, quiero ir contigo- afirmó decidida.

Arkarian asintió dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura.

Entonces Isabel miró su reloj. Eran ya las 4 y media de la tarde. No había vuelto a aparecer por su casa y tampoco había ido a comer, y su madre se preocuparía. Y seguramente Matt también la sometería a un interrogatorio sobre Ethan y sobre dónde había estado.

Se levantó del taburete y se volvió hacia Arkarian, que la observaba impasible.

-¿Qué pasa¿ya te marchas?.

Isabel suspiró apenada.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, si no aparezco por casa Matt y mi madre pondrán el grito en el cielo.

Se acercó hacia él y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla, pero el chico la retuvo agarrándola de la cintura. Isabel podía sentir su aliento acariciando su oreja con suavidad.

-Quédate un poco más, por favor, casi no he podido disfrutar de tu compañía- le susurró al oído con dulzura.

Isabel le echó los brazos al cuello y lo miró esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

-No es justo, si me haces esto no seré capaz de marcharme.

-Mejor para mí- murmuró Arkarian mirándola fijamente.

Entonces se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos, con infinita delicadeza. Ella enredó los dedos en la espesa cabellera del joven y este la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él.

Permanecieron allí, besándose apasionadamente, durante un tiempo que les pareció efímero y escaso, deseando no separarse jamás. Las horas pasaron, la lluvia volvió a golpear con más fuerza y el sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente por el horizonte.

Para cuando Isabel llegó a su casa ya casi era hora de cenar.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo aprisa y junto cuando iba a meterlas en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció la figura de Matt, que le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

-¡Por fin llegas¡estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte!- exclamó enfadado.

Isabel lo esquivó como pudo y entró por la puerta. Matt la cerró de un golpe y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Mamá estaba preocupada, casi llama a la policía¿en qué pensabas?.

Isabel se volvió hacia él, irritada.

-Bueno, ya me ves, estoy aquí, no me ha pasado nada¿contento?.

Matt la señaló con un dedo amenazante.

-¡Claro ya está!, así se arregla todo¿no?- se burló desquiciado- ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti, Isabel¡le has dado un susto de muerte a mamá!.

-Vale, lo siento, Matt- susurró Isabel llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, cansada- Siento haberos preocupado, pero no era necesario, no me ha pasado nada.

Matt se calmó un poco pero prosiguió con la discusión.

-¿Y dónde se supone que has estado?, Con Arkarian¿no?.

-No te importa, Matt- murmuró cansada- y no sigas con tu interrogatorio, por favor, no ha sido un buen día.

Su hermano la miró preocupado, adivinando de repente.

-Es verdad, Ethan... no me acordaba- murmuró de repente calmado- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.

Isabel le dio la espalda sin intención de explicarse.

-Lo siento, Matt, no me encuentro con fuerzas para contarte nada- susurró afligida- La verdad es que no me apetece recordarlo.

Matt bajó los brazos comprendiendo, preocupado.

-Mañana hablaremos, me voy a dormir, Buenas noches- murmuró la muchacha rápidamente subiendo las escaleras.

-Espera...- susurró Matt avanzando un poco hacia las escaleras, pero Isabel ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, sin decir una palabra más.

Matt suspiró alicaído y se volvió caminando hacia el salón, pero entonces vio a una figura apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, observándole y esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

La muchacha se acercó preocupada hacia él y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro preguntó:

-Las cosas no han ido bien¿no?- adivinó Neriah.

Matt suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, decaído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría por el bosque... la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo, cubierto por un espeso y brillante manto de estrellas.

No podía ver nada... Sólo miles y miles de ramas que se interponían en su camino, obstaculizándole el paso. Las apartó con las manos, sin importarle que sus manos se rasgaran contra las afiladas espinas o las astillas de madera rotas.

Sólo una cosa le importaba... Debía seguirla...

Por delante, no muy lejos, una figura caminaba lentamente, más bien levitando, adentrándose cada vez más en el oscuro y frío corazón del bosque. Resplandecía débilmente con un brillo sutil y delicado que, sin embargo, contrastaba claramente entre toda aquella oscuridad.

Se encaminó tras ella. Siguiendo su luz, guiado por ella.

De repente, tropezó sin quererlo y cayó sobre la hierba, haciéndose daño. Se incorporó ligeramente y notó su cara empapada. Miró hacia el suelo. Había ido a parar a un fino arroyo que le devolvía su reflejo en la noche, se fijó en su aspecto cansado, observó su cara manchada de barro, su pelo negro y lacio empapado de agua y sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente sin importarle el ligero dolor que notaba en su pie derecho. Se había torcido el tobillo. Pero no se detuvo.

Continuó caminando tras aquella figura, siguiendo su estela.

A medida que caminaba se daba cuenta de que la oscuridad era cada vez menos profunda. Estaba saliendo del bosque. Llegaba a su destino.

A lo lejos, muy por delante de él, la figura se había detenido, y miró hacia atrás, observando a aquel que la seguía. Tras ella se alzaba una gigantesca verja de hierro.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, la figura lo miró seriamente y se volvió hacia la imponente verja. En un instante se acercó hasta ella y la atravesó limpiamente, pasando a través de los barrotes.

El muchacho se acercó hasta la verja y apoyó las manos sobre la verja mirando hacia arriba. Había mucha altura y tardaría bastante en escalarle tal y como tenía el pie. Dirigió la vista hacia la figura pero la descubrió por delante, lejos de la verja, escapando de su mirada.

Debía apresurarse...

Con mucho esfuerzo se agarró a la verja y comenzó a trepar, respirando fuertemente y tratando de no resbalar.

Le costó bastante ya que trató de apoyar lo menos posible el pie derecho.

Cuando llegó finalmente al otro lado, sujeto aún a la verja, volvió la vista para buscar la figura. Apenas era ya un efímero punto de luz en la lejanía.

Se soltó y cayó el suelo de pie, pero al apoyar el pie sintió un dolor agudo y cayó hacia delante, hincando las rodillas en el suelo y dejando escapar un breve quejido.

Se levantó deprisa apoyándose en las manos y caminó rápido, cojeando ligeramente.

En apenas unos segundos acortó la distancia y encontró de nuevo a la figura que había estado siguiendo. Estaba de pie en la colina, junto a una pequeña lápida. La figura se volvió al oírlo llegar y lo miró con tristeza.

Él aminoró la marcha mirando fijamente la tumba que reposaba en aquella colina.

Había acudido a aquel lugar muchas veces en las últimas semanas... Pero había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera se percató de que había miles de tumbas más a su alrededor y de que aquel camino lo había recorrido ya demasiadas veces.

Se acercó despacio, temblando ligeramente ante la fría brisa nocturna y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

Se colocó junto a la figura y la contempló extrañado. Entonces ella se arrodilló sobre la hierba y él la imitó.

Cuando miró de nuevo hacia la tumba leyó el nombre que estaba escrito sobre la piedra con letras finas y de color dorado. El nombre que más había amado y que jamás podría olvidar.

"Rochelle Thallimar, amada hija y amiga".

Bajó la vista un poco más y descubrió algo en el suelo, junto a la tumba, que no había advertido hasta ahora.

Era un objeto afilado terminado en punta, fino y ligero. Una flecha.

Lentamente, sin que pudiera evitarlo, por su mente pasa rápidamente la imagen de Rochelle, tendida en el suelo, en brazos de él, con la misma flecha envenenada clavada firmemente en su pecho.

La cogió lentamente y sin pensarlo, la apretó con fuerza, con rabia. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y derramó nuevas lágrimas de tristeza.

Entonces sintió un ligero roce en la mano derecha y abrió los ojos extrañado. La mano de aquella figura que le devolvía la mirada, una mirada llena de una profunda tristeza, se encontraba posada sobre la suya. Si ella hubiera sido real abría sentido su tacto firme y cálido, pero únicamente era una ilusión.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí¿qué es lo que quieres?.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con rostro serio y triste, pero no le respondió. No podía hacerlo.

El muchacho miró la flecha de nuevo y volvió a mirarla a ella, sonriendo amargamente.

-Quieres que vaya contigo¿no es así?- preguntó afligido.

Esta vez tampoco obtuvo respuesta, pero no le importó.

Con un suspiro, colocó la flecha en sus manos y con la punta apuntando hacia su estómago.

La figura apartó la mano y apoyó ambas sobre sus rodillas, contemplándolo impasible. Cuando el apoyó la flecha en su estómago miró hacia ella y volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia él, sonrió.

-Pronto estaremos juntos, Rochelle, para siempre- susurró tristemente Ethan.

Después apretó la flecha entre sus manos con fuerza y la clavó con fuerza en su estómago. La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones de la herida y él apartó las manos y se desplomó sobre la hierba hacia atrás, desmayado.

La vista se le nubló y lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue el rostro de Rochelle, que se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole con ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ethan!- chilló Isabel incorporándose bruscamente. Un sudor frío recorría su frente y temblaba fuertemente, después de aquella pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que había sido demasiado real...

Justo cuando echó las sábanas a un lado, se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Matt entró por ella y se acercó a su hermana rápidamente, con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Isabel¿otra vez la misma pesadilla?.

Isabel negó con la cabeza rápidamente, nerviosa y alterada y lo miró con gravedad.

-Es Ethan... ¡Está en peligro!.

Matt la miró confundido y la sostuvo ayudándola a levantarse de la cama.

Fuera, en el cielo oscuro, la luna llena se alzaba hermosa y brillante entre todas las estrellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo **


	3. Te encontraré

_**Nota de la autora:** Eyyy! Buenas¿Cómo estáis?. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado¿verdad? (ya se que siempre digo lo mismo, poca vergüenza tengo… U.U, no tengo excusa de verdad), lo siento!!, pero ha habido un tiempo en que no me sentía muy inspirada para escribir nada (podría mentiros y deciros que estaba muy estresada con los exámenes, pero no sería cierto), en realidad mis clases son bastantes aburridas y ahora que me han dejado tiempo para estudiar en un momento se estudia todo no me he sentido capaz de escribir, sorry de verdad . , soy una pésima escritora!. En fin, la verdad es que no estoy muy animada últimamente y mis historias no están teniendo tanta aceptación como a mi me hubiera gustado, eso también influye (¡qué le vamos a hacer!), pero bueno yo cuando digo que termino una historia lo cumplo y espero que a los que lo leáis os guste el final. A algunos os puede parecer que tiene poco fuste la historia, pero yo la encuentro muy significativa y… joer muy triste y preciosa T.T, no se si porque yo soy una sentimental o qué, pero bueno. Sólo deciros que Gracias a los que la habéis seguido, espero que quedéis contentos con el final. En un momento me pongo a contestar reviews los pocos que tengo, pero buenos eso seguro ). Besitos a todos y Gracias!!!._

_Teresa: Buenas!!. Primero y ante todo muchas gracias por seguir el fic , me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo también estaba un poco cansada de tantas historias de Harry Potter, así que por una vez me decidí hacer algo diferente (es la primera historia que hago que no es de Harry .) y como esta trilogía me gusta mucho y habían pocos fics pues me puse manos a la obra!. Espero que te guste el final y a ver si hago alguna historia más que no sea de Harry y puedes leerla (tendrían que poner una sección de los libros de Laura gallego ¿a que sí?, es una pena que no la haya, a mi tb me encanta Idhún , hace poco incluso empecé a leerme otra vez el primero libro, me encanta!! XDDD). En fin, ya te dejo leer, muchas gracias por los ánimos. Bsitos!! Dewww ;)._

_Maraclarita:_ _Hola!, Oyeme corrígeme si me equivoco¿te he respondido ya a este review verdad?, . Ufff vaya lío llevo, soy un desastre, es que me suena que sí pero bueno… Dejando a un lado mi mala memoria, más vale que sobre que no que falte, es decir, más vale dos contestaciones que ninguna xD porque de verdad quiero agradecerte que sigas leyendo ¿No lo puedes criticar+.+ (blusshh) Graciasss!! Jejejeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi. Si, la verdad es que es muy triste, pobre Ethan, como lo hago sufrir (no me odiéis porfa U), pero ya verás que todo se soluciona. Espero que te quedes contenta con el final, espero tu review ehhh. Besitos wapa! Dewwww._

_**Capítulo 3. Te encontraré**_

Aún no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo.

A cada paso que daba, una nueva súplica escapaba a través de sus labios. Rogaba una y otra vez que fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo.

La luna y las estrellas se alzaban en el cielo iluminando levemente la basta extensión de bosque que se encontraba a su alrededor. A través de la noche. Cualquier otra persona habría tardado más en recorrer aquel sitio sin rumbo fijo, pero no ella… Afortunadamente el don que Lady Arabella le había proporcionado, apenas unos años atrás, le hacía el camino más fácil y, en su interior, daba gracias a por ello.

A medida que avanzaba iba reconociendo la escena que había visto hacía sólo unos minutos, en sueños…

Con las manos iba apartando con brusquedad las ramas que se interponían en su paso, sin importarle el dolor que le producían los arañazos que iban apareciendo poco a poco en su piel. Sin importarle tampoco el hecho de que sus pies, cubiertos apenas por unas viejas zapatillas para andar por casa, estuvieran a merced del suelo y de los múltiples troncos y piedras que chocaban contra ellos, hiriéndola con fuerza en los tobillos.

Nada de eso importaba, si lograba llegar a tiempo. Si conseguía salvarle…

Hacía sólo unos instantes había mandado a Matt a por Arkarian a las cuevas aunque le había costado bastante convencerle de que la dejara marcharse sola. "Matt y su estúpida e inoportuna manía de sobreprotegerla".

Esperaba que Arkarian fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo para ayudarla. Sola jamás podría hacerlo…

Isabel avanzó rápidamente recorriendo la escena que seguía grabada todavía en su mente. Con mucha más rapidez de lo que habría imaginado alcanzó la entrada del cementerio.

Se detuvo sólo unos segundos para observar la imponente verja que se extendía frente a ella. Corrió decidida y se colocó frente a ella. Se sujetó a las frías barras de metal con ambas manos y comenzó a ascender por ella, con una agilidad y rapidez encomiables. Le gustaba mucho hacer deporte, sobre todo escalada, se le daba bastante bien así que no tuvo dificultades para llegar al otro lado.

Cuando estuvo a suficiente altura para dejarse caer sin romperse el cuello, Isabel se soltó y cayó de pie bruscamente sobre la fina hierba. Se hizo bastante daño pues se había soltado mucho antes de lo que hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, pero no se entretuvo y apretó el paso mirando hacia todos los lados, intentando captar algún movimiento entre toda aquella oscuridad.

Pasó por entre las tumbas esquivándolas con gran agilidad recorriendo la vista por el lugar. Hasta que… de pronto, captó un leve resplandor a su derecha y se volvió cambiando de dirección.

Pudo verlo claramente aunque aún se encontraba bastante lejos de allí. Había figura, sentada de rodillas sobre la hierba, que emitía un leve resplandor blanquecino que contrastaba fuertemente entre toda aquella oscuridad. A su lado Isabel detectó una sombra oscura que apenas se movía, sentada sobre la hierba, de espaldas a ella.

Debía ser él…

Apretó el paso y corrió hacia aquel lugar desesperada. Se sintió aliviada cuando notó que la figura se movía, cuando sus ojos captaron el leve movimiento que a ojos de otros hubiera sido prácticamente imperceptible.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho al recordar la imagen que había visto en sueños…

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la figura alzaba los brazos con fuerza sosteniendo algo entre las manos. Isabel supo perfectamente de que se trataba y abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Entonces la figura, con un rápido movimiento, bajó los brazos y la muchacha contempló como caía poco a poco de espaldas sobre la fría hierba, mientras la forma blanquecina que se situaba a su lado se evaporó de improviso, como si nunca hubiese existido.

No pudo aguantarlo más y gritó desesperada:

-¡Nooo¡Ethan!.

Corrió y corrió sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban, que un sudor frío recorría su frente y su respiración agitada a causa del esfuerzo.

Cuando llegó se plantó de rodillas junto a su amigo y le sostuvo la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Palpó su pecho con la mano. No respiraba. Entonces bajó la vista y se fijó en la flecha dorada que sobresalía del vientre de su amigo. Sin vacilar un instante, apoyó de nuevo la cabeza de Ethan sobre la hierba con cuidado y, agarrando la flecha con ambas manos, la retiró con brusquedad y la tiró a un lado con rabia.

Cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, Isabel apoyó las manos en el vientre de Ethan y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse.

Su interior estaba muy dañado. El veneno se extendía con rapidez por sus venas. Optó por frenar su expansión y se concentró primero en él para eliminarlo. El sudor empapaba su frente, sus brazos y su pijama y el corazón le latía muy deprisa.

Luchó con decisión por eliminar el veneno que se extendía devorando sin compasión el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Vamos, Ethan, por favor, no me hagas esto- susurró afligida intentando concentrarse, tratando de eliminar aquel veneno que tanto se resistía, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada- Por Dios, Arkarian¿dónde estás?... Te necesito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, cabizbajo, en medio de una fría y eterna oscuridad que se extendía a su alrededor. Trató de mirar sus brazos, su cuerpo… pero le era imposible. La oscuridad era absoluta.

Se quedó sentado en aquella superficie, sin ver nada, sin escuchar nada aparte de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y su respiración agitada.

No sabía que hacer… No sabía si moverse, si permanecer sentado para siempre en aquel sitio. No sabía donde se encontraba…

Recordaba con claridad el cementerio… La flecha envenenada… El dolor de su vientre cuando se había clavado aquella flecha… Y el rostro de Rochelle a su lado, sonriéndole.

¿Estaba muerto¿Qué era aquel sitio?.

Le recordaba vagamente al inframundo, aquel sitio donde había estado un año atrás con Matt e Isabel. ¿De verdad se encontraba allí?.

Lo pensó unos instantes, pero desechó aquella idea al instante. No podía estar en el inframundo… No era probable…

Aquella vez sus amigos habían ido con él, habían sido capaces de llegar a aquel sitio con ayuda de los miembros del Tribunal, tenía que estar equivocado. A un sitio como el cielo y el infierno no podría accederse por medio de magia.

Pero… ¿Acaso Matt no había estado allí un tiempo instruyéndose con Dartemis?. El cielo o lo que se suponía que fuese aquello.

Entonces… ¿Quería decir eso que el inframundo era lo opuesto a aquel lugar y que el se encontraba allí?. Pero no… no podía ser… Era imposible.

Alzó la cabeza, aún sin poder nada y gritó al vacío.

-¡Hola¿Hay alguien hay?.

Su propia voz le sonaba rara en contraste con el tenso silencio que se extendía en aquel lugar. Hizo eco unos segundos hasta que finalmente desapareció. Nadie respondió ni captó algún tipo de sonido que pudiera alertarle. Estaba sólo…

Agachó la cabeza tristemente y se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza.

Había esperado… Había deseado encontrarse con ella. Cuando cerró los ojos no paraba de pensar en que por fin estarían los dos juntos, de nuevo. Que ella iría a rescatarlo.

Pero no estaba…

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon lentamente de sus párpados, recorriendo sus mejillas. Ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos y sollozó silenciosamente, abatido.

_**Junto a la fuente de un bosque se oye llorar  
A un joven pastor que un día perdió a su único amor  
Cuando anochece se acerca hasta el lugar  
Se sienta a esperar por si ella regresa a verle en la oscuridad **_

De repente a través de sus párpados, sus ojos captaron un rastro de claridad en el ambiente. Alzó la mirada y una luz muy poderosa lo cegó. Levantó una mano y observó con cuidado la pequeña luz que se extendía frente a él.

Poco a poco la sala comenzó a iluminarse. Pasando de la penumbra a la claridad en tan sólo unos segundos.

Aquella luz comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, a hacerse más grande.

Ethan miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar no parecía tener fondo. Como si se encontrara en medio de nada.

La luz dejó de crecer y se colocó frente a él. El muchacho se levantó con curiosidad, atraído por aquel extraño resplandor.

Entonces lo entendió. Todo cobró sentido. Debía ir hacia ella, debía tocarla…

Como en un sueño, Ethan se deslizó lentamente hacia ella alzando levemente la mano derecha.

Casi la había alcanzado… Sólo un poco más…

-¡No lo hagas!.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar de improviso aquella voz a su espalda. Sus manos se cerraron sin atrapar nada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos, atónito, y de repente su vista se nubló unos instantes. Se sintió cayendo hacia atrás hasta que reaccionó sobresaltado cuando fue a parar al suelo, de bruces, quedando sentado, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos apoyados hacia atrás.

Aquella persona se acercó caminando lentamente hacia él y se hincó de rodillas a escasos centímetros del muchacho. Le miró, era la mirada más triste que Ethan había visto jamás, de unos ojos enormes de color verde esmeralda.

-No lo hagas, Ethan, no puedes…

La muchacha posó una mano sobre su hombro y Ethan sintió un escalofrío, perplejo ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Ella podía tocarle… Era corpórea.

_**Y ella le ve, se sienta con él  
todas las noches hasta el amanecer  
Le habla al oído, le roza la piel  
y cuando se va le pide en silencio que vuelva otra vez**_

Lentamente, casi con miedo, pronunció su nombre. El nombre más bello y el que más había ansiado pronunciar desde hacía tanto tiempo…

-Rochelle…

Ella asintió, sonriéndole con dulzura y le echó los brazos al cuello. Ethan la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, tan real.

Rápidamente, con premura, en un impulso, Ethan la besó, como si de aquel beso dependiera su simple existencia, con pasión, bebiendo ávidamente de él, deseando quedarse así para siempre…

Permanecieron así, sin percatarse de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y cuando por fin se separaron, les pareció demasiado corto y efímero.

Ethan deslizó una mano desde su cuello hasta una de sus mejillas, contemplando su rostro y sus ojos con infinita ternura.

Rochelle cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella suave caricia.

El muchacho apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas y susurró afligido:

-No vuelvas a dejarme nunca más.

_**Junto a la fuente en la que un día juré  
que jamás querría tanto a una mujer  
rezo en silencio por tenerte otra vez  
yo no sé si me ves  
sólo sé que jamás te olvidaré**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por Dios Ethan no me hagas esto…

Isabel sollozó afligida, dejando escapar unas cuántas lágrimas, temblando, no a causa de la incipiente brisa nocturna que comenzaba a avanzar a lo largo del cementerio, si no por el nerviosismo y la desesperación que la asolaban nuevamente, haciéndole perder poco a poco cualquier atisbo de esperanza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el aire frío le rozó la nuca, apenas un breve instante.

Tenía las manos frías y casi ni podía sentirlas pero seguía apoyándolas sobre la herida y concentrándose mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. El veneno continuaba avanzando, aunque su rapidez iba disminuyendo ligeramente por minutos.

Demasiado esfuerzo para que ella pudiese aguantar.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiendo flaquear de nuevo sus fuerzas. La sangre dejó de emanar de la herida pero luchaba firmemente por escapar de aquel escudo que la retenía impidiéndole salir.

-Arkarian… por favor…

El rostro de su amigo se veía muy pálido y demacrado pobremente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Pero Isabel podía verlo perfectamente y sabía que, de haber vacilado un instante y retirado las manos de la herida, su amigo moriría en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba demasiado débil. El veneno le carcomía por dentro sin que ella apenas pudiera hacer nada por eliminarlo, limitándose a frenar su avance. Pero apenas había conseguido aplacarlo e impedir que se propagara con la rapidez que de no haber puesto barreras hubiese obtenido con facilidad.

Sollozó con fuerza respirando entrecortadamente y temblando sin control a causa de lo nerviosa que estaba. Un sudor frío recorrió entonces su espalda.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y sabía que de haber abierto los ojos se habría mareado.

-No… no puedo… no puedo…

Sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas en los brazos.

La batalla concluiría sin remedio.

Gritó fuertemente, abatida por la desesperación.

Entonces alguien la sujetó por los hombros y unas manos agarraron las suyas con fuerza. Sintió el aliento de alguien sobre su cuello y escuchó una voz junto a su oído que le habló en un susurro, una voz conocida.

-Ánimo, Isabel, yo sé que puedes hacerlo…

No necesitaba volverse para saber de quién era aquella voz.

-Arkarian- murmuró aliviada cerrando de nuevo los ojos y apoyando la espalda en su pecho. El joven la abrazó por la cintura con cariño.

-No te rindas, Isabel, estamos contigo- esta vez era su hermano quien le había hablado apretándole con fuerza las manos que aún sostenían la herida con fuerza.

Isabel notó que como algo caliente y fluido le empapaba las palmas de las manos y su corazón latió con fuerza al notarlo. No necesitaba verlo para saber de qué se trataba.

Sangre…

-¡Isabel, rápido!- exclamó Matt a su lado con voz asustada.

La muchacha se irguió decidida y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sentía sus fuerzas renovándose y supo que era gracias a su hermano y Arkarian.

Continuó con lo que había empezado, ya sin más desesperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ethan se llevó una mano al estómago y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Rochelle!.

-No te preocupes, Ethan, se te pasará- murmuró la muchacha acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Ethan la miró. No había ni rastro de preocupación en su rostro. Tan sólo tristeza.

-¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó entre dientes sin dejar de sujetarse el estómago.

-Estás volviendo.

-¡Qué!- exclamó mirándola asustado- ¡No!.

-Es lo que tenía que ocurrir…

-¡No¡no puedo volver, Rochelle¡ahora estamos juntos!.

Ella lo miró con infinita tristeza y sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y amarga.

-Escúchame, Ethan, esto es lo correcto. No debes quedarte…

_**Fue una noche de invierno cuando él se durmió  
que ella le habló y en sueño profundo su voz escuchó **_

-Qué dices…- susurró el muchacho mirándola afligido y sin prestar atención al dolor que comenzaba aumentar poco a poco en su vientre- Tengo que quedarme contigo… para eso he venido, y tú me has traído hasta aquí… Tú querías que viniera.

Rochelle le acarició el rostro de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Ethan, tú querías venir hasta aquí… Tú lo hiciste.

-Pero… pero… La flecha, aquella ilusión… Tú me trajiste hasta aquí- susurró recordando lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo unos instantes, en el cementerio.

Rochelle agachó la cabeza afligida.

-La flecha debía estar ahí, lo admito, yo quería que vinieras- Ethan sonrió complacido, pero entonces la muchacha alzó el rostro y lo observo seriamente. Ante su mirada el rostro de Ethan se tornó confundido de nuevo- Pero tú fuiste el que creó aquella ilusión, el que quería llegar hasta aquí, y yo me aproveché de ello. Pero no quería que te quedaras… Nunca fue mi intención.

Ethan frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano. Las pesadillas y mi simple recuerdo no dejaban de perseguirte, no te dejaban seguir tu camino, ser tú mismo de nuevo… Temía que lo hicieras. Así que contacté con la única persona con la que podía hacerlo…

-Isabel… -susurró Ethan comprendiendo.

Rochelle asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero incluso a ella la echaste y yo temía que pudieras hacerlo… Estabas atormentado… No podía dejarte así… Así que te ayude a hacerlo, quería reunirme contigo de nuevo, tenía que hablar contigo… ¡Pero no te dejaré que sigas adelante, Ethan¡No puedo permitirlo!.

Ethan contempló afligido cómo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rochelle, aquellos ojos tan tristes tan maravillosos…

-Rochelle… ¿por qué?.

-Porque debes vivir, Ethan. Debes hacerlo, por mí.

Ethan negó con la cabeza, asustado.

-¡No¡tenemos que estar juntos¡así estaremos juntos de nuevo, Rochelle¡es la única manera!.

-¡No!, Ethan no puedo permitirlo, tienes un futuro por delante, demasiadas cosas por las que vivir, yo no puedo ser la causa de que eches a perder tu vida, la vida que yo decidí regalarte¡No lo entiendes¡Yo no puedo seguir adelante sabiendo lo que estás sufriendo, Ethan¡no puedo seguir viéndote así!.

**_Sé que mi muerte te ha roto el corazón  
pero has de vivir pues viéndote así mi amor, sufro por tí_**

Rochelle sollozó con fuerza y continuó llorando amargamente, ya sin mirarlo.

Ethan apoyó una mano en su nuca y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo, no merece la pena vivir si no es contigo a mi lado… Compréndelo.

Rochelle lo miró, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No, Ethan, si merece la pena vivir… La merece. Yo habría deseado vivir a tu lado, me habría gustado tanto… Pero mi destino terminó aquella tarde, lo cumplí cuando te salvé la vida. Estaba destinada a hacerlo, Ethan. Por eso tienes que vivir… tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que superarlo y vivir hasta que por fin podamos estar juntos.

-¡Podemos estarlo ahora!- gritó el muchacha ofuscado pero se resintió cuando el dolor de su estómago se incrementó.

-¡No podríamos créeme!, si lo haces jamás podríamos estar juntos. Ethan merece la pena vivir, cuando vives no lo sabes, pero es algo que yo aprendí aquí…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Rochelle?.

-Ethan, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque te salvé la vida- murmuró Rochelle afligida- Pero te juro que a veces me gustaría no haberlo hecho, me gustaría haber seguido adelante con mi vida para poder estar a tu lado. Pero las cosas han sucedido así, ya no se puede cambiar el pasado…

Ethan la observó preocupado.

-Si no vuelves ahora te arrepentirás… Lo sé, te negarás a ti mismo la vida que te está esperando y sufrirás. Y ya no podrás dar marcha atrás.

Ethan cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó abatido.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?- nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de entre sus párpados.

-Volveremos a estar juntos. Cuando llegue el momento.

Ethan se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Rochelle le abrazó con fuerza y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, le susurró al oído.

-Debes volver...

-No me pidas esto… por favor, no lo hagas… no quiero- susurró desesperado.

-Por favor… Vive, por mí, Ethan.

Fue incapaz de asentir o negar con la cabeza. No tenía alternativa, ya nada más podía hacerse… No podía negarse a lo que ella le había suplicado. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho, derrotado, y lloró tristemente, apretándola más fuerte contra él, aterrado ante la idea de soltarla.

_**Y él comprendió que debía ser  
Su última noche hasta el amanecer  
Pues al despertar tenía con él  
sus ropas, su anillo y el fino olor de su piel **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos¡Isabel¡lo estás consiguiendo!- exclamó Matt esperanzado mirando la herida que ambos se encargaban de mantener cerrada con sus manos.

Isabel asintió decaída pero empeñada en conseguir su objetivo, sin dejarse vencer. A su espalda Arkarian la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba fuerzas.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Isabel- murmuró seriamente apretándola con fuerza.

Isabel respiró profundamente y comenzó a notar poco a poco como la sangre comenzaba a desaparecer de la piel de su amigo y cómo la herida comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente… Muy lentamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya ha empezado- susurró de repente Rochelle apretándole más fuerte contra sí.

Ethan también lo notó. El dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable en su estómago. Su abrazó más fuertemente hacia ella y abrió los ojos.

La luz que antes se había encontrado junto a ellos, alumbrando la estancia, iba alejándose poco a poco. Rochelle suspiró agradecida.

Sin embargo, la estancia continuó en penumbra. Un nuevo haz de luz iluminó tenuemente el cuerpo de Ethan. Aquel resplandor se iluminaba cada vez más fuertemente.

-Rochelle¿qué… pasará… contigo?- murmuró Ethan con esfuerzo aferrándose a ella y viendo como cada vez aquel haz de luz se iba alejando. Se aterró al comprobar que su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-No te preocupes, Ethan, estaré bien.

-¡Te quiero!- exclamó Ethan desesperado- ¡Siempre te querré!.

-Yo también, Ethan.

El muchacho contempló con sorpresa sus brazos. Iba haciéndose cada vez más translúcido. Estaba desapareciendo…

-Espérame, Rochelle… Volveré a por ti, te lo prometo.

Rochelle asintió enterrando la cabeza en su hombro y sollozando con fuerza.

-Volveré…

**_Junto a la fuente en la que un día juré  
que jamás querría tanto a una mujer  
rezo en silencio por tenerte otra vez  
Yo no sé si me ves  
Sólo sé que jamás te olvidaré_**

Permanecieron abrazados así, demasiado tiempo, hasta que el haz de luz los cegó.

Ethan gritó con fuerza a causa del terrible dolor y perdió el sentido.

Rochelle lo sujetó con fuerza, sintiéndolo caer.

Hasta que… finalmente, no pudo sentir nada más. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a algo que ya no se encontraba allí…

La luz desapareció de repente y una terrible oscuridad comenzó a envolverla.

-Te esperaré…

La luz casi se había extinguido cuando ella comenzó también a desaparecer. Para siempre. Hasta que en aquel lugar no quedó rastro de nada que jamás hubiese ocurrido allí.

La nada lo cubría todo sin remedio… Para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Respira… ¡está vivo!- fue lo primero que oyó cuando recobró el sentido. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, pero reconoció a la persona que había hablado.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio cuando su vista se aclaró fue el cielo, cubierto con un manto negro, iluminado por miles de estrellas.

-Ethan…- susurró una voz a su lado.

Se volvió para contemplar el rostro de Isabel, que le sonreía con cariño, casi con timidez. Tenía el rostro empapado de sudor y estaba en pijama. Detrás de ella se encontraba Arkarian, abrazándola por la cintura y sosteniéndola. Matt estaba junto a ellos, sonriéndole aliviado, aún apoyando las manos sobre el vientre de Ethan.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ethan miraba, las apartó con brusquedad. El muchacho se incorporó levemente y los miró seriamente.

Isabel se separó de Arkarian y se acercó algo asustada.

-Ethan…¿te encuentras bien?.

Ethan sonrió sin poder evitarlo y el rostro de su amiga se iluminó.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente- murmuró mirándola fijamente- Te debo la vida, Isabel.

La muchacha no pudo aguantarlo más y lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Ethan!.

El muchacho la reconfortó acariciando su espalda con afecto.

Junto a ellos Arkarian y Matt compartieron una mirada de alivio y sonrieron.

-No volveré a irme, tranquila.

-¿Me lo prometes?.

-Te lo prometo.

Isabel asintió bruscamente sin dejar de abrazarle, apretándole con más fuerza, como si temiese que aquello volviese a ocurrir.

**_Junto a la fuente en la que un día juré  
que jamás querría tanto a una mujer  
Rezo en silencio por tenerte otra vez  
_**

**_hoy logré comprender  
que al final de mi vida, mi amor... te encontraré _**

Lo que ninguno de los tres percibió, a los pies de la fría tumba de piedra, fue la flecha envenenada, que comenzaba a desaparecer tenuemente, sin dejar rastro alguno de su paso por el mundo. Fue apagándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer para siempre.

Ethan suspiró alicaído, aferrado a Isabel y miró al cielo, sonriendo tristemente.

Se encontraba donde debería haber estado siempre…

Estaba en casa…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Fin_**


	4. Epílogo

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Hola¿cómo estais?, ya estoy aquí de nuevo jejeje. Apuesto a que no os esperabais otro capi eh:P, bueno parecíais un poco insatisfechos y yo también quería saber cómo se encontraban Ethan y Rochelle finalmente (no soy tan mala como para tenerles mucho tiempo separados¿Qué creíais? Jeje), aunque ahora este si que es el adiós definitivo __L_ _jo!. Bueno, así que ahora contestaré a vuestros reviews y sin más pasamos al capi. Espero que os guste a todos. Muchos besos y disfrutad!. Adiós._

_Maraclarita:_ _Ey¿a que viene esa decepción:P ya te dije que iba a ser cortita la historia pero ante vuestras peticiones no me he podido resistir a hacer un epílogo, no os iba a dejar así. Espero que te guste el final, ya me dirás, porque espero un review por tu parte eh. __La canción del anterior capítulo se llama "Xana" y es de un grupo Heavy llamado WarCry (no me gusta demasiado el Heavy pero cuando escuche esta canción me encantó porque es preciosa!, fue de las mejores cosas que me dejó mi ex novio jejeje). Lo dicho espero que disfrutes con el capítulo y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por infundirme tantos ánimos porque la verdad es que me han ayudado mucho a continuarla. Muchos besos!._

_Marata1507:_ _Muchas gracias marata, aunque aquello no era el final, siento no haberlo aclarado pero en ese momento no sabía que iba a hacer un epílogo¡sorpresa!, jejeje. Espero que te guste mucho y que me digas que te ha parecido. Gracias por seguir la historia todo este tiempo, lo aprecio mucho. Besitos!._

_Nimue-Tarrazo:_ _Hola wapisima¿Qué tal?. Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capi anterior, aquí te dejo una continuación (ya la final) que no he podido resistirme a escribir jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo y espero que me dejes tu opinión. Con lo de Infiel si que me gustaría continuarla pero de momento estoy algo atascada así que vas a tener que esperar un poco más, lo siento!, a nadie le molesta más que a mi te lo aseguro __L__. Muchos besitos y disfruta con el epílogo. _

_Rochelle Kuchiki:_ _Hola!, Bienvenida jejeje, que pena que hayas venido algo tarde pero no pasa nada, el apoyo se agradece tanto más, porque te has tenido que tragar los 3 capítulos seguidos jejeje, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste el epílogo y que me dejes opinión. Nos vemos!. Besos!._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Epílogo**_

Se encontraba echado sobre la cama, boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y los ojos cerrados. Su rostro reflejaba una infinita paz que no había mostrado desde que fuera muy joven, hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando estaba sobre la cima de la colina que ocultaba la ciudad de Angel Falls, abrazándola con todo su amor.

Ahora su pelo era completamente blanco y caía en mechones desordenados sobre la almohada. Su rostro se hallaba surcado de arrugas y manchas, al igual que sus manos.

Sí… Había pasado ya tanto tiempo…

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, al compás de su respiración. Nada hacía predecir lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo que él mismo sabía… Y anhelaba desde hacía tanto…

No se inmutó ni aún cuando una mano se posó sobre su mano y notó la presencia de una persona que probablemente llevaría ya rato en la habitación y que se había acercado sigilosa hacia allí, buscando a su amigo.

Seguramente ella también lo habría notado. Hacía también mucho tiempo que ella no era ya la misma y era capaz de percibir aquellas cosas, inexplicablemente. Era a causa de su don, de su nueva condición.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a su cama.

No… definitivamente el tiempo no había pasado por ella, y no pasaría hasta dentro de muchos años. Demasiados según él.

Estaba igual que cuando eran jóvenes, exceptuando algunos pequeños detalles. Su pelo rubio platino le caía hacia los lados, pero sin embargo, parecía brillar, apenas un brillo luminiscente, apenas perceptible si no te fijabas demasiado. Y sus ojos, de color castaño, con una chispa de inteligencia latente en ellos, presentaban un curioso reflejo color plateado cuando les alcanzaba el sol. Y, debido a su propia edad o quizá por el don que le concedieron, parecía más alta y estilizada. Por lo demás era exactamente la misma.

Él la miró con cariño y ella le apretó la mano con fuerza. La muchacha trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero el anciano notó que sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. Su mirada era un pozo de infinita tristeza. Inmediatamente supo que no se había equivocado.

El anciano le cogió la mano y la acarició con ternura. Le habló intentando consolarla sin borrar una sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad en su rostro.

-No llores, Isabel- dijo en un susurro- Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior tratando así de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido… Nunca podría estar preparada para esto, y mucho menos ahora.

-Isabel…

-No te vayas, por favor, Ethan…- le rogó sin ser capaz ya de retener las lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

-Sabes que tiene que ser así, mi hora ha llegado, ambos lo sabemos.

-No eres tú… Te rindes, te dejas vencer, sabes que no es el momento.

Ethan negó con la cabeza sonriéndole con ternura.

-Tan cabezota como siempre…

-No, tú eres el cabezota- le recriminó sollozando por lo bajo- Debería estar enfadada por esa manía tuya de abandonarme tan pronto- Al decir esto no pudo menos que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a su amigo.

El anciano le sonrió y suspiró con fuerza.

-Estoy muy cansado, Isabel. Mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más.

-Aún estamos a tiempo, Matt podría concederte la inmortalidad si quisieras…

Ethan alzó una mano para hacerla callar y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso- se limitó a decir.

Isabel lo miró suplicante.

-Ethan… Ya se que quieres verla, que la echas mucho de menos, pero… ¿Qué pasa con los demás¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Pasaremos aquí en la tierra toda una eternidad sin ti. ¿No es eso también injusto?

Ethan la miró a los ojos, con gesto solemne.

-Isabel... ¿Cómo te pasaría si Arkarian muriese un día y fueras consciente de que vas a pasar una eternidad aquí en la tierra sin él¿Cómo te sentirías?

Ella suspiró con fuerza sin poder evitar un estremecimiento.

-Me sentiría terriblemente sola, supongo. No querría vivir más.

Ethan asintió.

-Créeme, amiga mía, yo se lo que es eso… Porque durante tantos años se me ha obligado a sufrir una carga que jamás elegí, la de seguir viviendo, y lo acepté porque ella me lo pidió y por vosotros. Y no creas que soy egoísta porque volveremos a vernos Isabel, más tarde o más temprano, y entonces si que tendremos toda la eternidad para estar juntos en otro sitio mucho mejor, un sitio que sabemos que existe y que está ahí.

Isabel se quedó en silencio, sopesando aquello. Claro que si Ethan se quedara pasaría más tiempo con ellos, pero sería prolongar su sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de no poder estar con Rochelle.

Sin poder evitarlo irrumpió en llanto y sollozó con fuerza.

-No llores, Isabel…- le suplicó Ethan de nuevo.

-Lo… Lo siento, Ethan… si yo estuviese en tu lugar seguramente también haría lo mismo pero… Es que no puedo concebir la idea de perderte. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Ethan sonrió con ternura y apretó la mano a su amiga.

-Supongo que, en el fondo, todos somos un poco egoístas¿no?

Isabel se calmó un poco y sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ethan dejó de mirarla y se acomodó boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Isabel se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y se quedó mirando hacia abajo sin saber que más decir.

Entonces él habló de nuevo, sorprendiéndola.

-Sólo te pido una cosa, Isabel.

Ella lo miró entonces, prestándole toda su atención.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo y no dejes de sujetarme la mano.

Isabel se emocionó ante aquella petición y, sin ser capaz de hablar, sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez¿no es así?

Isabel sonrió con ternura recordando aquella vez en el bosque cuando sostenía a Ethan entre sus brazos y el despertó volviendo de nuevo a la vida milagrosamente, gracias a ella.

-Aunque… hazme un favor- continuó diciendo Ethan, volviéndola a la realidad- Esta vez no intervengas¿de acuerdo?

Asintió de nuevo.

-No creo que pudiera aunque quisiera- susurró llorando en silencio y apretándole la mano con fuerza.

Ethan le sonrió por última vez y pronunciando un 'gracias' cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto.

Ya no volvió a abrir más los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, Isabel sintió su contacto frío, y supo que ya jamás despertaría.

Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de su mano y comenzó a llorar, sollozando por lo bajo.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, sintió que se posaba una mano en su hombro. Sin necesidad de volverse supo de quién se trataba.

-¿Está…?- susurró Matt a su espalda sin acabar la frase, pues Isabel asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Oyó un sollozo a su espalda y supo que se trataba de Neriah.

Arkarian, apartando la mano de su hombro, se arrodilló junto a ella e Isabel apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Le acarició el cabello con ternura intentando consolarla y ella se abrazó a él. Él también comenzó a llorar.

Así permanecieron los cuatro, no supieron por cuanto tiempo, llorando en silencio, soportando las consecuencias de su don, a la misma vez su maldición… Pues no habrá jamás peor condena que ver morir irremediablemente a las personas que quieres y continuar viviendo ya sin ellos.

"_Los que sufren son los que se quedan… y no olvidarán fácilmente a los que se fueron"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada en una sala iluminada, rebosante de luz a su alrededor, contemplando la luz en silencio, con las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho, esperando en silencio.

Lo había sentido. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Sabía que él regresaría. Esta vez para quedarse.

Estaba inquieta y miraba a su alrededor impaciente, deseando que llegara.

En cuanto lo supo había acudido hasta allí para recibirle. Lo había echado tanto de menos…

De repente escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, resonando a lo largo de toda la estancia y se volvió apresuradamente.

Allí estaba él. Caminaba despacio, acercándose hacia ella, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Ella esbozó a su vez una sonrisa de alegría y corrió hacia él, todo lo más deprisa que pudo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

A pesar de que ambos ahora eran seres inmateriales, Ethan la sintió junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si fuese corpórea.

Rápidamente, sin deshacerse de su abrazo, acercó sus labios a los de ella, apremiante, y la besó dulcemente.

Recordó la última vez que la había besado así, hacia ya tanto tiempo, en aquel mismo lugar. Era una conexión mucho más fuerte, cálida y estremecedora. Ella se dejó llevar y le echó los brazos al cuello, disfrutando de aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos en silencio, y él le acarició las mejillas con delicadeza. Sintió que ella se estremecía ante aquella caricia. De repente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría.

-Te he echado mucho de menos- susurró ella suspirando lentamente. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía completamente tranquila y aliviada, solamente por estar a su lado.

Él le sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora ya no me echarás de menos, porque no pienso separarme de ti.

Ella sonrió, derramando nuevas lágrimas, y lo abrazó con infinito cariño, llena de felicidad.

De repente ambos se percataron de que la luz a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más intensa. Ethan miró por encima de Rochelle para descubrir una luz blanca cegadora aproximándose hacia ellos. La muchacha también se volvió a mirarla.

-Es como la última vez, exactamente igual- susurró Ethan por lo bajo.

Rochelle se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba asustado. No sabía lo que podría encontrarse al otro lado. Le cogió la mano con ternura, infundiéndole ánimos. Ethan le miró y se tranquilizó un poco más.

-¿Preparado?- le preguntó.

Ethan volvió a mirar hacia aquella luz, entonces su expresión cambió. Se tornó en completa sorpresa. Rochelle también miró hacia ella. Había una persona esperándoles al otro lado, con los brazos abiertos en señal de recibimiento. Lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Bienvenido, Ethan, mi nombre es Dartemis- susurró examinado al muchacho con unos ojos dorados repletos de intensa sabiduría.

-¿Es él..?- preguntó Ethan curioso. Rochelle asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir. Entonces el muchacho inclinó la cabeza lentamente saludándole mientras el inmortal esbozó una sonrisa amable y se hizo a un lado.

Sin embargo Ethan no se movió. Permaneció ahí, sin saber que hacer.

-Vamos, muchacho, no les hagas esperar más.

Él miró confuso a Dartemis y después se volvió hacia Rochelle, que al instante sonrió de forma pícara sabiendo a qué se refería el inmortal.

Ethan se volvió de nuevo hacia él, pero el Inmortal se había hecho a un lado para dejar pasar a tres personas, que se encontraban de pie en el centro de la luz. Él negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo e inmediatamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Rochelle sintió que le apretaba la mano y sonrió emocionada observando a aquellas personas.

Frente a ellos se encontraban Shaun y Laura Roberts, y justo detrás de ellos asomaba una pequeña figura de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache que caía en una cascada de bucles sobre su espalda. Era la pequeña Sera.

Rochelle le pasó una mano por el brazo de manera afectuosa y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vamos, Ethan- le apremió.

El muchacho asintió y, agarrando a Rochelle, corrió hacia su familia emocionado y los abrazó con fuerza.

A su espalda la sala iba desapareciendo poco a poco para dejar paso a un cielo lleno de nubes, bañado por la luz de dos soles, uno naranja y otro azul. Los colores cambiaban a medida que la vista atravesaba completamente el cielo, podían verse destellos rojos, azules, amarillos, violetas… Infinidad de ellos.

Ethan alzó la vista y divisó una cadena montañosa a lo lejos frente a él y más cerca se extendía un valle verde y profundo, surcado de arroyos, con campos cubiertos de flores silvestres.

Ante ellos se extendía una puerta de color dorado intenso que les otorgaba el acceso hacia aquel paraíso infinito.

Ethan soltó una carcajada llena de felicidad al tiempo que se separaba de su familia y estos se aproximaban hacia la puerta que se abría poco a poco dejándoles pasar.

Rochelle volvió a cogerle la mano y lo miró apremiante. Ethan sonrió repleto de felicidad.

-Adelante pues- susurró.

Entonces los dos se aproximaron a aquel lugar, sin soltarse de las manos, mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.

Una eternidad por delante los esperaba… Y la vivirían los dos juntos, por siempre.

Ya nada podría separarles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Fin**_


End file.
